Heart to Heart
by RBHDPSM
Summary: The real killer has been found and Della Street is free thanks to the skill of Perry Mason and Paul Drake Jr. Now Della and Perry must make some decisions about where life will lead them next. They would both like to be together but Della is not going to just forgive and forget. Will they or won't they?


_**DISCLAIMER: I get no remuneration from this work just the thrill of seeing it in print. Also so many thanks to ESG for creating one of the most fascinating and enduring couples in literary history. I took some liberties with the dates of the song but it is one of my very favorites. Thanks so much to my Beta, Sallye, as usual you made this story so much better, crisper, and more fun. Special thanks to this group for helping me find TREASURE.**_

**Heart to Heart**

_**by: RBHDPSM**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Paul Drake Jr. walked his surrogate mother, Della Street, to her front door and put his arms around her, "I am so relieved this murder charge was dropped and you are safe. I love you."**

**Leaning on his chest Della told the man she considered her son, "I love you too and I can't thank you enough for all you did to make it possible."**

**Pulling away he bowed and said, "My pleasure milady." Della laughed at this young man she loved with all her heart.**

"**So are you seeing Perry later?" He inquired completely confused about their relationship. He knew the lawyer had been out of his mind with worry during the trial, about Della, but he had never let her know.**

**Della shook her head. "He didn't say anything. I don't even know when he is leaving town." She hoped her lips did not quiver.**

**Looking down and scuffing his foot Paul replied. "Well he better say good-bye."**

**Touching his arm and giving it a squeeze she reassured him, "I'm sure he will. Now I need a hot shower and a nap."**

**Giving her another hug Paul said, "Okay but if you need anything call me otherwise I'll check on you tomorrow."**

**Smiling, love and pride shining from her eyes, she said, "It's a deal. Thanks ****again for the lunch."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Over at the Beverly Hilton Perry Mason threw his briefcase on the desk. He was so angry at himself for not taking Della home himself. Instead Paul Jr. had taken him to his car saying he would see his godmother home. What was he thinking he should have insisted. He would have to teach that boy some manners. **

**Dropping on his bed and slipping off his suit jacket he put his head in his hands. What a mess he had made of things. More than anything when the dismissal of all charges came in he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her in front of everyone but she and Paul were already making plans.**

**So off they went in that thing Paul called a car and he did not have a moment alone with his girl. From the beginning of this mess when he took judgeship he had bungled one thing after another. He knew now nothing was right without Della. Now he would have to make things right and if he was very very luck she would welcome him with open arms.**

**As he headed to the bathroom for a hot shower he said aloud, "Fat chance Mason." **

**Three hours later refreshed from a shower and nap Della Street was surprised to hear the door bell ring. She was just as surprised to see Perry Mason on her doorstep dressed in blue slacks with a light blue short sleeved shirt, open at the collar, and carrying her favorite bottle of wine and huge bouquet of pink, red, and white roses.**

"**May I come in Miss Street?" he inquired trying to hide his nervousness.**

"**Of course," Della responded feeling equally nervous. "The flowers are gorgeous let me put them in water. Thank you so much."**

**Handing over the bouquet and wine Perry instructed, "That wine needs to breathe for about 20 minutes."**

"**I can do that. You must have bought out the flower shop." Della told him.**

**When she came back into the room he was seated on the sofa. Perry patted the spot on the seat next to him. That was too easy Della chose a chair instead. She could tell he was disappointed but wasn't sure, as much as she still loved him, if she dared to give into what she was pretty sure they both wanted. The air still sizzled between them but if he left her again she was not sure if she could survive.**

**Perry looked around nervously, "Maybe I shouldn't have come…."**

"**Oh no that is fine," Della interrupted. "I took a nap after Paul dropped me off. Let me get that wine it should have breathed enough by now."**

**Perry wanted to get up and pull her to him as he watched her walk into her immaculate kitchen. More than anything he wanted to taste her lips, run his hands over her womanly curves, take her to his bed, and make passionate love. The big impediment, could she possibly give him another chance to be a part of her life.**

"**Here we are," Della said sitting her best crystal wine glasses on the coffee table. **

"**Do you remember when you bought these for me on one of our first trips to Catalina? I still love them." She commented**

"**I was tired of drinking wine out of paper cups." Perry grinned.**

"**Perry Mason! They were plastic." Oh those dimples they were killers. This time she sat down next to him.**

"**So….so Della what are your plans now? He asked not looking at her and playing with the stem of his wine glass.**

**She was avoiding his eyes too as she responded, "I haven't had time to consider my options. When are you leaving?"**

**Perry looked surprised. "Well as we know I have resigned my judgeship so I am not sure about my next move. I have spent all my time here defending a beautiful innocent woman."**

**Della blushed. "You could retire and travel."**

**Raising his eyebrows he asked, "Can you really see me retiring? I don't really like traveling alone either."**

**Looking at him finally she told him, "I am sure you will have no trouble finding a traveling companion. You know people do change with age and they do things they never dreamed they would do when they are younger."**

"**Are we still talking about retirement?"**

**Della sighed, "Among other things. You do like to travel."**

"**True, but first I have to decide where I want to live. San Francisco would never have been my first choice if I hadn't taken that damnable job."**

**Butterflies were now racing all around Della's stomach as she inquired, "Where would your first choice be?" **

**Looking at her from under his beautiful eyelashes he answered. "I have given that some thought and I realized I miss Los Angeles. So that would be my first choice. Of course I would have to look for a place to live. If you wanted you could help me with that."**

"**I suppose I could." Della concurred. "What area are you considering, near where you lived before?"**

**Perry frowned. "That will depend on what work I decide to do. This area has grown up so much. Of course I will have to pack up my San Francisco apartment. It will probably be a good six months before I am relocated."**

"**That should keep you busy." Della was thoughtful.**

"**Do you know anyone who would be available immediately to get me organized?**

**The butterflies were fluttering even more quickly as she inquired, "What do you have in mind?"**

"**Oh someone with excellent taste, great organizational skills, knows how to manage people, knows the area, my tastes, is professional, and can put up with me."**

**With a slight smile she answered. "You just made this more difficult. I might be able to find someone like that to lead you in the right direction. How soon did you want to start?"**

"**Oh I'd say probably sometime next week." He explained. "So you will take the job?"**

**Trying to look surprised Della remarked, "You were talking about me for this job?" **

"**Miss Street," Perry was trying to act stern, "Do not be so obtuse. After all you kept me on the straight and narrow for a long time. Who else could I trust?"**

**Della tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry, I guess I'm still tired. Let me think about it. Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"**

**Of course they were each sure she would accept, but Perry could not help feeling disappointed she hadn't jumped at the chance. He told her of course take her time but felt like he was being dismissed. Perry Mason was not used to feeling that way but knew he deserved this treatment. To his mind the evening was not going at all like he planned.**

**Of course he thought she would throw herself at him grateful for his help. He was a fool, of course, not realizing from the beginning this was payback for what he had put her through. She was not snuggled up to him and he was not holding her close and tasting her tempting mouth.**

**He stood up, "I better let you get your rest."**

**Della came to his side and said sadly, "That is probably a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow."**

**Taking hold of her shoulders he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "Get some rest." Then he was out the door not trusting himself to keep his hands to himself if he stayed much longer.**

**Della watched until his car was out of sight. Should she believe he really wanted her to work with him again? What if he changed his mind? She could not bear that. Feeling dejected she cleaned off the coffee table and rinsed the crystal goblets, checked the doors and windows, and turned off the lights. A good night's sleep would help her see things much more clearly in the morning.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Morning sunshine did not bring the hoped for answers Della had desired. When the doorbell rang at 8:30 a.m. she was sure it was Perry. Trying to hide her surprise at Paul Jr's shining face she invited him inside. He held up a bag of warm croissants.**

"**I brought some breakfast if you have some of your fantastic coffee ready."**

**Smiling she told him, "I just finished brewing it."**

**Putting the bag on her kitchen table Paul began getting out plates and coffee mugs from the cupboards of the place he considered his second home.**

**In the meantime Della put out silverware, butter, strawberry jam, marmalade, and poured the coffee. As they settled in Paul told her, "You look more rested and that yellow blouse looks great on you."**

**Patting his hand Della smiled at him fondly. "Thank you. You always make me feel better dear."**

**Paul squeezed her hand. "It's my job that's what godsons do you know. Say where is the famous lawyer?"**

**Della shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't say but he did stop over last night. He said he would be back some time today."**

"**Did he give you any idea of what he is going to do next?"**

**Feeling embarrassed Della spoke softly. "He did mention maybe moving back to Los Angeles."**

**Concern for her was evident as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Are you handling this as well as you seem?"**

**Shaking her head and looking at her still warm croissant as she buttered it she replied, "I'll let you know."**

**Just then the doorbell rang. Paul was out of his seat before Della could move. "It is probably the great man now."**

**Della had to chuckle at how the two men in her life sparred with each other. "I'll get another cup of coffee."**

**As Paul opened the door Perry Mason held up a bag and announced, "I brought a fresh bag….What the devil are you doing here so early."**

**Paul grinned. "A good morning to you too counselor, I brought croissants." **

**Grimacing Mason asked, "Do you have cream cheese and lox as well?"**

"**Noooooooo but I was here first, but age before beauty"**

**Still laughing Della told them, "Stop it you two. Spend your time chewing and not grousing."**

**Reluctantly Perry settled into the chair next to Paul in Della's breakfast room. Looking closely at her he wondered, "Did you get any rest last night?"**

"**Yes I did now that I don't have the threat of prison hanging over my head."**

**Taking her hand Perry said, "My dear you must always have confidence in your lawyer."**

**Squeezing his hand she remarked. "Where have I heard that before? Perry I had faith in you it was all that circumstantial evidence that frightened me."**

**Paul grinned. "Well it is all over for all us now."**

**Leaning back in his chair Perry remarked, "Well young lady you deserve a carefree day. What would you like to do today?"**

**Raising her arched eyebrows Della felt confused . "I thought maybe I'd do some gardening and some chores; nothing too strenuous." She had to wonder if he changed his mind about staying in Los Angeles.**

**Perry looked at Paul. "Don't you have some work to do?"**

"**Well nothing that is urgent." Paul replied.**

**Tenting his fingers Perry Mason told his godson. "Well I am planning on opening my law office again here in Los Angeles. So if you want steady work, so you can keep your phones on, be sure your business is in order."**

**Paul was excited. "That is great news Perry. You know I'd love to work with you and Della."**

**Squinting at Della Perry commented. "Well, Miss Street has not let me know if she is willing to take the job as head of my firm yet."**

**Della started to open her mouth but then said nothing. She felt dazed.**

**Paul got up and went over to his godmother. "You know we will be a great team. I better get going since I worked on your trial I have gotten more business. Knowing Perry I should be ready for anything. I'll call you later."**

**She got up to walk him to the door. Hugging him Della said, "Nothing is settled. You do realize that Perry would not have offered you this opportunity if he had not been very pleased with your work."**

**He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and took hold of her shoulders. "This feels right and I realize what a gift he is giving me for the taking. You know you don't want him to leave and neither do I, I have missed my godfather. We need to go for it."**

**She kissed him on the cheek unable to answer. Watching him go to his car Della knew he was right she wanted Perry right here. She closed the door and went back into the sunny breakfast room. Looking at Perry Mason she said firmly. "Now about you! Don't you think you should have talked to me before you made your announcement?**

"**You're angry."**

**With a deep sigh Della answered, "I am disappointed. I guess you owe me nothing and you can hire anyone you want. I, on the other hand owe you my life."**

**Getting up Perry walked over to his former secretary and took her arm. "My Darling Della, you owe me nothing. Now will you please come into the living room with me?"**

"**Perry I…"**

"**Let's go." He helped her up and they went into her comfortable living room. Once they were seated side by side on her oversized sofa he explained. "Della, everything I told Paul is predicated on your agreeing to be the head of our new office. When I was practicing you were the one who kept everything together; me included. I can't…I won't do this without you. We discussed some of this last night. Then when I got back to my lonely hotel room things began to gel in my mind. I felt excited for the first time in years."**

**Settling back into the cushions Della looked up at him through her lush eyelashes. "Perry I have thought about nothing else but our conversation last night. I looked at the pros and cons and I'm afraid…."**

**Mason interrupted her, his voice was pleading. "Don't say no Della, please don't say no. I need you!"**

**Quickly she put her hand on his arm. "Perry let me finish. I was going to say I am afraid of trusting we can get back to where we were. What if you decide to leave me again? I could not survive that. I tried I honestly tried to get over you but every man I went out with I would begin to compare with you and they were found wanting."**

"**You were dating other men?" He exclaimed.**

**Shaking her head and laughing Della said, "Oh Perry like you did not date also."**

"**They meant nothing they were not you."**

**Leaning back and closing her eyes Della admitted. "What fools we mortals be. Our stubbornness and hurt pride made us both miserable for eight long years.**

"**But darling now we have a new chance. Not many people get that opportunity," Perry explained.**

"**I know." Della admitted.**

"**Listen to me Della, before you give me your answer. I know I can be hard headed, obstinate, and cut off my nose to spite my face. For eight years I was without my best friend, the woman I love more than life itself and I did nothing to rectify the matter as we drifted apart."**

"**I didn't do my share either." Della added**

**Smiling at her he ran his hands down her arms to her hands and kissed each palm. "Let me tell you about something that happened to me several months ago. I went to visit my nephew, David, at his frat house at Stanford. From the room down the hall someone was playing the same song over and over. It was not my type of music but I couldn't get the words out of my mind after David told me the young man playing the song was celebrating his engagement to the girl he had loved since junior high. It is their song. They had broken up after he left for college but found each other again. You know this is not my type of music but I want you to listen to the words."**

**He reached into his briefcase he had set on the floor when he came in and took out a CD. They walked over to her stereo and he slid in the CD. Then he took her into his arms to sway to the music.**

**She heard this: "**

**Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you**

**Let them say were crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart**

**Chorus:  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now**

**I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do**

**Let them say were crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart**

**And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us**

**Ooh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey**

**And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us  
Nothings gonna stop us, whoa  
Nothings gonna stop us now."**

_**Words and music to Heart to Heart by Albert Hammond and Diane Warren sung by Jefferson Airplane **_

"**I mean every word Della." He said as they swayed to the music. I want you back in my life and my arms."**

**Della laid her tear stained face on his chest. "He held her tight and murmured, "Don't cry baby. It's safe; you're safe."**

**Oh Perry! The words and their meaning are so beautiful I'm overwhelmed. That you wanted me to hear those words with you means so much my love."**

"**I mean every word. With you by my side I can accomplish anything; I can face anything. I love you Della Street."**

**Sliding her arms inside his jacket and squeezing him as tight as she could Della told him, "I love you too counselor; so much. I want our old life back."**

**Grinning and showing those delectable dimples he asked, "So I take it your answer is yes?"**

"**Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yes my darling Mr. Mason."**

**There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he was wondering, "Perhaps this is a good time to ask the most wonderful, beautiful woman, who I love more than anything to marry me."**

**She ran her fingers over his face and whispered, "I would be ecstatic to marry you and spend the rest of our lives with the man I adore."**

**Perry could not speak for a moment he was so astounded at her answer. Then he grabbed her and twirled her around. "You have made me the happiest man on Earth. Let's go tonight before you have a chance to think about it."**

**Della was laughing. "No chance you are stuck with me. Slow down how about tomorrow?"**

"**Anything you want young lady."**

**She raised an arched eyebrow, "Anything Mr. Mason?"**

"**What did you have in mind?"**

**Licking her lips she said coyly, "Oh maybe celebrating our engagement."**

**Perry had all he could do to not ravish her right there. "I'm afraid you need to be more specific my dear."**

"**Perhaps I should just show you," she purred.**

"**I am putting myself in your hands my love." Perry could hardly breathe let alone talk.**

"**Well then I think we need to move to a place that is more comfortable." Della said seductively as she slid her arms around his neck and raised her lips to his."**

**What began as a tender kiss soon became a soul searing union of two people who could not get enough of the taste of each other. They were gasping for air as they released each other. Della took his hand and led him upset stairs before her shaking legs collapsed.**

**She had not opened the drapes yet and dim light surrounded them as Perry unbuttoned her yellow blouse. "You are still an incredibly beautiful woman, Della."**

"**You are still are my handsome hero who took my breath away from the moment we met."**

**Perry chuckled, "Just more of me."**

"**Sweetheart I love every inch of you and that will never change. To me you are the best looking man in the world and you are all mine now."**

**As Della began to unbutton his shirt he was distracting her by kissing her neck and chin then down to her chest. "Hold still," she told him."**

"**You are making me crazy young lady. You still have the old magic."**

**Looking down Della replied, "So I see. Well I think we need to get these clothes off faster counselor."**

"**My sentiments exactly" he concurred as he slid his arms around her to undo her bra and she unbuckled his belt.**

**When they were finally standing in each other's arms naked he said, "My bride let me make love to you. **

**Running her fingertips across his chest she murmured, "You are always so impatient Mr. Mason."**

**Moving her to the bed, as he continued to run his hands across her back and bottom, he reminded her "You Miss were the one who almost tore my clothes off."**

**Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "You stood there and enjoyed every moment of it."**

"**Enough talk we can do that later." He lay down beside her and began to caress her soft skin. Her body had changed little in the ensuing years. She was soft and smooth in all the right places and time had been very good to her as she was even more gorgeous than the day she walked into his life.**

**As he ran his hands all over her she began to shiver and wanted to move closer and closer to him as if she could crawl into his skin. The more she moved against him the more excited he became until he was afraid he would lose control. "Della," he panted. "Slow down sweetheart. We have a lot of time.**

**Grabbing hold of his upper arms she moaned, "Perry I want all of you now. It has been so long my love."**

**Knowing he could deny her nothing he began stroking her thigh until she wrapped her leg around him. Pressing his advantage Perry slowly made love to her by making her his completely. They were in a different universe where there were beautiful colors and feelings that shot through them creating time and space which only they occupied. Later he would wonder how he could have felt any other woman could have competed with his Della.**

**Once their breath had steadied Perry rolled on his side and ran his fingers across her cheek brushing back her curls. "You know young lady are the most amazing woman I have ever known."**

"**How is that counselor?" She murmured taking his hand.**

**His mesmerizing blue eyes sparkled, "I have always said there could only be one Della Street and you proved that by being the loveliest, long suffering, amazing, and loving woman I have ever known. I promise to never ever let you get away from me again. Having you by my side and in my bed is the best, most incredible thing I have ever experienced."**

"**Very well said, Mr. Mason." She smiled the smile she reserved just for him.**

"**Thank you so much Mrs. Mason"**

**Della blushed a rosy pink. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."**

**Raising up on his elbow Perry told her, "Darling, it is a piece of paper but in our hearts and souls we have been married forever."**

**Brushing her lips across his she sighed. "You are right but I'm ready to change my name legally."**

"**Nothing you could have said could make me happier. Now let's go get you a wedding band. What is your desire?"**

**Della ducked her head and said softly. "I want matching pinky rings."**

**Perry didn't think he heard her right. Most women would have taken advantage for a large expensive ring but then this was Della. Squinting at her he asked, "You are sure?"**

"**Yes, sweetheart, let people guess."**

**Mason started to laugh, "Only you my sweet girl would come up with an idea like that. However when we are living together…."**

**Tilting her head and grinning she said, "Who cares it is the 80's now. People have always speculated about us. Let's give them a run for their money. Well we better get going if we are getting married."**

**Rubbing her bottom he said, "I'm not sure we are done celebrating."**

**And they weren't it was late afternoon by the time they made it to his jewelers.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Six Months Later**

**It was six months later at the end of a case they **_**called The Case of the**__**Notorious Nun**_** that Mr. and Mrs. Perry Mason were on their way to a honeymoon in Fiji.**

**Della was glowing and had her head on her handsome husband's chest. "Just a few more hours and we will be in the sunshine, darling. Then we have two lovely weeks all alone to do whatever we desire."**

**He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I desire you baby."**

**Her cheeks with a rosy glow exclaimed, "Perry Mason!"**

"**Della Mason!" He laughed.**

**Patting his arm she advised, "Lean back and relax Mr. Impatience. There is no way we are joining the Mile High Club.**

**Perry could not stop laughing. "I hadn't really thought of that darling but if you are game I am."**

**Della slapped his arm but could help but smile at her husband. What a six months it had been since the wedding. Paul was the only one invited and he had been ecstatic his surrogate parents were together forever. Gradually they had allowed various friends in on their secret but for the most part it wasn't common knowledge. Yes there had been talk when people realized they were living together and opened up their new offices close to the old Brent Building but nothing major. Life had changed in the last 25 years and a lot more people were making news. **

**Della Street Mason could not remember feeling more at peace than she was now seated next to the man she had loved most of her life and headed to paradise.**

"**I wonder what Paul, Arthur, Hamilton, Aunt Mae, and our parents would think about us?" Perry wondered leaning over to kiss his bride.**

**Della grinned, "I think they would be surprised it took you so long to make an honest woman of me, but ecstatic."**

**The two first class stewardesses had been watching the happy couple. The blond told her counterpart. "They must be celebrating an important anniversary. You can tell how much they are in love."**

**The redhead told her, "That is Perry Mason, the lawyer and his secretary, Della Street. They have been together over 40 years and rumor is they just got married.**

"**Forty years and they finally get married? What took so long?"**

"**There have been stories about them for years but they have always been very private. My husband doesn't even look at me like that and we haven't been married a year."**

**The girls sighed as they watched the happy couple.**

**At that moment the movie screen began showing previews of upcoming movie and their song "Heart to Heart" began.**

**Della looked at Perry with shining eyes and said softly, "Sweetheart I think our friends and relatives found a way to say they approve."**


End file.
